User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part Xl
Somehow I am impatient for the next part in my own story.... After Winter had regained conscious, yelled at Rowgen, and found Revan, the small group had advanced through the Remains of Mirza and the Monster's Nest quickly and with surprising ease. Rowgen claimed something was off but Winter wouldn't listen. "For the last time Rowgen, everything is fine! It's just a sign that I'm getting stronger! Remember that I defeated that samurai in one slice? Zegar took forever!" Winter said. "Maybe, but you are one of the first summoners to come through here in a while. I would think-" Rowgen began. "And I would think that as a former military officer you would follow orders better!" Winter said angrily. Rowgen and Winter continued to argue all the way up to the Tower of Mistral. "Winter, the tower has an ancient seal on it. It will require a large amount of power to break it." Will said. "Let's see if what I have is enough then. STEEL FURY!" Winter shouted. He shaped all the energy into Revan then slammed it into the closed gates. The resulting blast sent everyone, including Winter, flying backwards. Only Rowgen, who still thought something was off, had taken cover. "Blast it!" Winter cursed, sitting up. The gates remained closed. Kajah floated over to them. "Still sealed." Kajah said, "I sense its power." "Well then, I'd better get training. I will break through and fight that monster inside." Winter said, grabbing Revan. "No amount of training alone will get you through that gate." Winter turned. A figure wearing a black cloak and gauntlets stood atop a nearby rock. "Who are you?" Winter asked. The figure flicked the hood off revealing pitch black hair. "I was named Chaos. I was made to help people." he said. Winter looked at him skeptically. "How do I know I can trust you?" Winter asked. Chaos laughed. "You can't. To a certain extent. Now, I can help you with your powers if you want. But I won't be here for long." Chaos said. "Fine." Winter said. "Excellent! Now your steel energy-" "My what?" Winter asked. "Steel energy. The boom stuff that you can shape and create. Anyways, the steel energy is automatically generated from your body. Steel Fury is just away to trigger it. I can teach you how to activate it without your enemies knowing." Chaos said. "But I just used it all." Winter said, gesturing toward the sealed gates. "Ha! Your body has been generating that stuff since you were born. That was just a small portion of your power. Now, I hope you have a certain measure of patience. You are gonna need to meditate." Winter frowned. "Ok." He sat down cross legged, out his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. Chaos nodded. "Good. Now breathe and search for the power inside of you. It is there. Just not in the form you think." Chaos said. While Winter meditated, Kajah was observing Chaos. "I cannot sense a specific element in you. Do you have no power?" Kajah asked. Chaos laughed. "Power? In my time, I was the definition of power. I have the power cosmic! Now while he is training, I think I'll do him a favor. Let's refine your techniques. All of you, attack me!" Chaos said, laughing insanely. Rowgen aimed his gun at Chaos and fire. Chaos dodged. Kajah started lobbing dark energy at him. Chaos either caught them and threw them back or deflected them. Will charged at him with his sword and shield. A wood staff appeared in his hand. He spun it and slammed it into Will's shield then blocked Will's attack. "Come on! You guys can do better than that!" Chaos said. "Ade." Kajah whispered. As the dark wave blasted towards him, Chaos waved his hand and the entire blast formed a whip which was flicked at Will. Now fighting with a staff and energy whip, Chaos started a relentless attack on Will. Every once in a while Rowgen would fire and Chaos would deflect the blast. "Refined Bolt." Rowgen said. A bolt zipped towards Chaos, who took it straight in the face, dissolved his weapons and fell on the floor laughing. Unsure with what to do, the units looked down at him. "You new units are interesting! Haha! Haven't been hit with anything like that before!" Chaos said. He sat up. "So Winter! You found your hidden power?" Winter opened his eyes. "No. But I do feel....calmer." Chaos shrugged. "Oh well. Keep working on it. But you don't have the time to sit there for hours." Chaos formed an orb of gold and silver energy in his hand, concentrating more and more until you could hear the power humming and vibrating. When he thrusted his hand out to launch it, instead a massive beam of gold and silver blasted out and hit the gates. And just like that, the gates opened. Category:Blog posts